This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 05 244.4, filed in Germany on Feb. 5, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a pull-handle arrangement for releasing the foot-operated parking brake of a motor vehicle, having a handle element which is held in a linearly movable manner in a handle mounting fixed on the vehicle and, with the aid of a pulling means, acts on the foot-operated parking brake, and also is in operative connection with a restoring spring of the foot-operated parking brake.
A pull-handle arrangement of this type is generally known from Mercedes Benz cars. The pull-handle arrangement is used for releasing a foot-operated parking brake, a handle element being provided which acts on the foot-operated parking brake by way of a Bowden cable. The handle element is held in a linearly movable manner in the region of the dashboard of the car in a handle mounting fixed to the vehicle, the pulling movement taking place rearwards approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. After the handle element has been pulled and the foot-operated parking brake released, the handle element is forcibly returned to the starting position by way of a restoring spring in the region of the foot-operated parking brake. This restoring movement may cause annoying noises to be produced. In addition, the mounting of the handle element has a relatively large amount of play giving an impression of inferior quality.
It is also known from German Patent Document DE 36 10 525 C2 in a foot-operated parking brake to use air damping to reduce the release impact of the pedal of the foot-operated parking brake.
German Patent Document DE 40 33 666 A1 discloses a further foot-operated parking brake, in which the restoring movement of the pedal is likewise damped. Fluid damping is provided here as a suitable measure.
The object of the invention is to provide a pull-handle arrangement of the type mentioned above, having an improved performance over the prior art.
This object is achieved by damping means which retard the return movement of the handle element provided between the handle element and the handle mounting. This solution according to the invention makes it possible to reduce, or virtually completely avoid, noises during the resetting of the handle element into the starting position. The handling of the pull-handle arrangement is more agreeable as a result and imparts an impression of superior quality.
In a preferred embodiment, the damping means are formed by an air-damping unit. This is a particularly simple and cost-effective refinement which also ensures virtually identical return properties for the handle element irrespective of temperature.
In a further embodiment, the handle mounting has rolling elements which bring about the linear movement of the handle element from opposite sides. As a result, an additional fixing of the handle element in the handle mounting is obtained, resulting in the handle element being able to move linearly in a virtually play-free manner. The impression of quality given by the pull-handle arrangement is further improved as a result.
In a further embodiment, the handle mounting is designed as a piston-sleeve guide. This is a particularly simple and functionally reliable refinement.
In a further embodiment, two mutually parallel guide pistons are arranged on the handle mounting which is fixed to the vehicle, and two corresponding guide sleeves are arranged on the handle element. This ensures that the handle element is able to be pulled linearly without also being able to rotate. The refinement ensures relatively precise linear guidance without much play.
In a further embodiment, impact-damping elements are assigned to those ends of the guide pistons which are positioned in the guide sleeves. This reduces the impact noise of the handle element against a part correspondingly fixed to the vehicle, in particular against the handle mounting. A compact construction can be obtained by integrating the impact-damping elements in the guide sleeves. The impact-damping elements may be fitted in the guide sleeves or on the guide pistons.
In a further embodiment, the air-damping unit is formed by regions of play and clearance sections between the guide pistons and guide sleeves. As a result, the air-damping unit is also integrated in the piston-sleeve guide and is therefore accommodated in a space-saving and invisible manner.
In a further embodiment, running surfaces whose contour is matched to the rolling elements are assigned to the rolling elements on the handle element. This further increases the guide precision of the handle mounting.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.